Mysteries Teens!
by DreaminGirl
Summary: Angela get's posested by a demon! And Izabella knows her in her dream world. as she makes a sacrafice who else dies?


*Characters*  
  
Name: Izabella Tran, Age: 14, Black hair and a little brown. *Very grouchy at times*  
  
Name: Kelsey Knorp, Age: 15, Blonde hair and a little of light brown stripes of hair. *Is really kind and gentle. Is also best friends with Izabella*  
  
Name: Ashlin Crawley, Age: 14, Dirty Blonde hair. *Is weird and funny too. Best friends with Izabella and Kelsey*  
  
Name: Emily Rhyal, Age 16, Blonde short hair. *Loves pigs. Friends with Izabella and the rest of her friends*  
  
Name: Libby Jelinek, Age: 16, Dirty and curly hair. *Has Braces. Friends with Izabella and her friends. With Emily too*  
  
Name: Allison Hayes, Age: 16, Dirty blonde hair that is short. *Weird but hella smart!! Friends with Izabella and all of her other friends.*  
  
Name: Becky Quinn, Age: 16, Short curly brown hair. *Stupid but is funny too. Friends with Izabella and the rest of her friends.  
  
Name: Bailey Pendley, Age: 16, Brown hair that is long. * Almost always busy and are friends with Izabella and the rest of her friends*  
  
Name: Angela Tran, Age: 16, Short Black hair. * Sister's with Izabella and hates her. Friends with her friends and some of her sisters friends*  
  
*Sorry for putting the character's first, but I wanted to tell you all of them. They are all real people. We all are real friends in real life*  
  
Chapter 1 Mysteries Teens.  
Izabella was getting her clothes when she walked over to her sister's room "Angela's still sleeping!!! She said in a quiet whisper. She ran to her room got a horn than ran back into Angela's room. "HONK!!!! HONK!!! "Wake up Angela!!!! "AH!!!!!!!! Stop honking the horn!!! The noise stopped. "You were just laying there like you were dead!! We have school today!!! "Alright I'm awake now, ok??? "Good. Now get dressed and eat breakfast. "You not my mother Bella. "I know that.  
They got down stairs and were ready for the last day of school. "Daddy? Izabella said in a very innocent voice. "Can I get a hamburger at Mc Donald's after school? And some Apple Pie? "Alright. Give daddy a kiss and a hug. "No way. I'm 14 years old already dad. "Dad she's right. He walked up stairs silent and eyes completely open.  
At school Izabella saw Kelsey. "Hi Kelsey!! "Oh Hi Izabella! Where's Angela? She's at her class room. Want to go over there? "Sure! They ran and watched their watches for the time. Hey Kelsey look! There's Libby, Becky, Allison, Bailey, Emily and Ashlin! "Hi guys!! They all turned to see that it was us running toward them. "Oh! Hi Bella. Libby screamed back. "Where's Angela? I asked. "She's still in side the class room helping Ms.Overton. Allison said in a duh way. "Thanks. Kelsey common. Let's go to see Ms. Overton! "Alright. As they were running, they heard a scream. "That sounded like Angela's voice. We better hurry! Izabella said shouting it behind her.  
Angela was no where in sight in the room. It became quiet. "Kelsey stay behind me! I whispered quietly. "Okay. "Die ki mu lo mak ti lay enin to. That was a spell I use to see dark and trace stuff. It is like a tracking device. "Izabella, I think you shouldn't use that spell to find her. "Well than, use your magic! I said. "Wait a minute. Have you noticed it is to quiet? Well than go to Allison and the rest of them, tell them Angela has been kidnapped. Also tell them to come here with the armor and you too. "Okay! As Izabella stood there, she could hear Kelsey's foot steeps. They sounded like the wind whistling, than they died away.  
"Bang! I heard a noise and tried to not panic. "Come out with Angela! Now! "Why? Ha, ha, ha. "Who are you? "Let's just say I have known you for your whole life. "Wait a minute! That voice! Chirlinma! How can you still be alive? I thought I vanished you in my dream world?! "I escaped from your mind and you almost forgot me! That's hats aped from your mind and you almost forgot me!still be alive?rest of them, tell them Angela has been fidnapped. how I escaped. By forgetting me, you vanished me out of your own mind. So I got into someone else's mine. "Wait, this is all making sense now! You got transferred into. Angela's body!! "Yes. You see it now? Ha! Now she is in my control! "Give her back! I said give her back now! "Why? If you want her back than you'll have to fight me! The only way to get me out of her body is to kill me. That would also ruin Angela's body. Now wouldn't it? *She's right. The only way to defeat her is to kill her and that might kill Angela. I must do something! I can surrender myself to save her life! Yes that shall work!* "I have an Idea. I'll surrender my life to save her! "Hum? Well I will have a stronger body. Also a child has strength. Alright! It's a sacrifice! "Wait though! I shall only do it if you let my friends get here! "Alright!  
Everybody finally got to the room. "Izabella! "Everybody, I need to tell you something. I am going to sacrifice myself to save Angela's life. "What? "It's a long story. Please help Angela when she is back. Bye. The creature went straight into Izabella's body and Angela fell with a big bang! "Ha! I fell more powerful now! She said in Izabella body. "Angela! Allison screamed. "Guys you must kill her. The creature! I know I will be killed but just do it! "Izabella! Than Izabella's face sunk into the creature's body. Her body was gone and turned into the creature's body. "Allison! Use your powers to cure Angela's life back. She has fainted when her body was back to normal. Libby shouted. Come on guys. Let's kill this thing. "Libby and the rest of them ran toward it. "Ha you fens! She waked them with her huge hand! "Ah! They all hit the wall. "Guys! No! Allison shouted. "Don't worry Allison. Were still alive.  
  
P.S. Sorry for ending it at the good part! Coming up next is *Dead or Alive still?* Hope you like that story!  
  
Thanks! R&R!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
